Taste of Chaos
by VampireDA3
Summary: Short oneshot of Ina and Kotaro. Nothing overly mushy or graphic. Rating due to mentioning of dismemberment.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. If I did...ooooh the fun I would have with Kotaro!

**Author note: **I wrote this one several months ago and just forgot about it. Got the idea from Kotaro's story mode where one of the little missions is to save Ina's butt. There was a whole lot of typo's cause I typed it up in a hurry, but hopefully I got them all weeded out now. If not I'm sorry!

* * *

Ina swung her bow out trying in vain to press back the ever-growing number of soldiers. Her arms ached and she had long since run out of arrows with no time to pull them from the dead soldiers. The blade on the end of bow neatly sliced through a soldier's middle, but the small victory was short lived as a spearhead imbedded into her shoulder. A piercing cry escaped her lips as she was drove back against the stone wall behind her. Her plea for help had gone unheard for an hour and she knew her death was only seconds away.

A shadow passed overhead, distracting the spearman from finishing his work. He looked up and Ina gave a small shriek as steel claws caught under his chin and severed his head from his shoulders. A gleeful cackle echoed around her. Ina didn't have to see the person to know whom the insane laughter belonged to. She'd heard it throughout the battle and it was always followed by the screams of dying men. The soldiers had formed a wide circle around the new intruder. Ina stared at the broad back of the ninja; his shoulders still shook with barely contained laughter. He turned to face her; eyes so blue they were nearly clear held a near menacing stare. She didn't know whose side he was really on and started to wonder if she was in more trouble now that she had been before.

Taking a chance she tried to bolt for the partially crumbled wall to escape, but he was too fast. She let out a startled squeak as she was forced back against the cold stone once again. Her bow fell from her suddenly numb fingers as his body pressed against hers. Deft fingers slid up her side sending a chill through her tired body. Ina gave a whimper and tried to push him away from her.

"Please…don't do this…just k—"

The remaining spearhead was suddenly ripped from her shoulder, but her scream was muffled as his lips sealed over hers.

The pain forgotten she clung to his shoulders as she surrendered to the searing kiss. The shouting and clang of metal against metal dulled to a low rumble and time seemed to stand still. Nothing else mattered expect for his warm body pressed against hers. The throbbing pain in her shoulder returned all to quickly as he pulled away from her.

"Run."

Ina didn't have time to argue as he shoved her toward the only escape she now had.

"Let the chaos spread across the land!"

His laughter rung out behind her once again and this time followed by the screams. Ina glanced back at the mob after she had stumbled half way up the fallen stone of the wall. She could she the flash of steal claws and crimson blade only briefly in the mass of men. More soldiers poured over the wall and the surrounded forest and she knew even he couldn't make it out of this fight. Biting her lip she turned away and scrambled over the remaining part of the wall. She'd be no help to him now.

Later that night she sat at the camp with the other jeering, laughing men as they celebrated their rather amazing victory. Ina felt hallow as she watched the flames dance and reached up to touch her lips. She could still feel him against her, her lips still tingling from their kiss. The others had gone back for their fallen men. She had looked over each body as they were carried into the camp. None of them were Kotaro and she wondered if anyone there would have bothered to carry his body off the field to bury him properly. No one had trusted him and she had to admit she didn't fully trust him either then, but he had given his life to save her.

The tears stung her eyes and she bit back a sob as ran out of the camp. Collapsing onto her knees out of the sight of her friends and fellow officers she let the tears fall freely.

"S-someone will miss you…I won't forget you…"

"Miss who?"

Ina jerked her head up at the sound of the voice and her eyes widened as she watched the shadow walk closer to her. The faint light from the torches finally cast enough light on the figure. Relief spread through her and before she had time to think she jumped up and clung to him.

She felt him tense for a moment before his arms wrapped around her. Collecting her senses she started to pull away from him but he only tightened his hold on her. She couldn't help but smile as she let her head rest against his chest.

"I thought you were dead."

A laugh rumbled through his chest and his hand came up to rest on the back of her head. Tilting her head back he leaned down to barely brush his lips against hers.

"You can't stop chaos."


End file.
